Kiss Or Treat
by StormbornRoses
Summary: A little look into how Spencer and Emily got together over one night at a Halloween Party. :D Happy Be-Lated Halloween Update!  One-Shot


**Hey! :] Here is a Halloween one-shot that I was gonna write up on Halloween, but tests and trick-or-treating plans got in the way. D: The girls' costumes in this story are a little different from the episode one's. :b Really regret not getting this up before Halloween ): I had some time so I'm finally uploading it. Italics are thoughts...Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Spencer was impatiently tapping her foot and currently waiting in her driveway for Emily, Hanna, and Aria to arrive. They were invited to go to Noel Kahn's infamous annual Halloween party. This year, the Kahns had scored it big by setting up a haunted house to add to the excitement. Spencer glanced around her driveway still not spotting her friends and did a once over on her costume. She was dressed as Queen Elizabeth I, with her hair let down past her shoulders, a gorgeous flowing gown with a crown, and a nice pair of heels to match. Just as Spencer was contemplating whether or not she should have dressed up as Queen Victoria instead, she heard Aria's voice.<p>

"Hey Spence!" Aria shouted coming up the driveway with Hanna following.

"Hey you guys!" Spencer walked quickly over to greet them almost tripping on her gown.

"Wow, awesome costumes!" Spencer said referring to Hanna's Britney Spears outfit and Aria's stylish gothic costume.

"Thanks, but this wig is totally killing me." Aria said scratching the back of her head.

"What are you supposed to be, the Queen of Hearts?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"Actually, I'm Queen Elizabeth I who was a powerful monarch of England born September 7, 1533 and during her reign in power she-"

"Yeah okay, I only needed one answer not a whole list of background information." Hanna said waving Spencer away.

"Fine…Just trying to educate those who need to be educated more." Spencer replied.

Hanna sent Spencer a mock glare as Spencer just smiled.

"So you guys seen Emily yet?" Aria asked.

"No, did she say she wasn't coming? Is she okay?" Spencer caught herself anxiously waiting for Emily to arrive soon.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she's just running a little late." Hanna said.

They continued talking about the rest of their plans for the night at the party until a car could be seen parking down the block.

"Hey you guys, Emily's here!" Hanna said excitedly.

Emily came walking towards them wearing the sexiest cat costume Spencer had ever seen. She had on a short black dress with a dual front lace-up, heels, cat ears, and even a tail to go along with it.

"Damn Emily, that costume of yours is so going to have all the girls drooling for you." Hanna said.

"Thanks Han." Emily blushed lightly in response.

"Without a doubt, that's got to be the hottest costume I've ever seen." Aria said.

Spencer thought her ovaries were going to explode, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Emily's gorgeous body and Hanna caught on to Spencer's glance.

"What's the matter Spence? Cat got your tongue?" Hanna said smirking.

Spencer was finally able to get her brain to function again and compose herself enough to answer Hanna's question.

"Uh... no...I just um…You look amazing Emily!" Spencer said far more enthusiastically than she thought she would sound.

Emily gave Spencer one of her eye-catching smiles, her eyes sparkling while her gaze lingered on Spencer.

"Queen Elizabeth I right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would have been an appropriate choice for someone like me." Spencer said.

"How did you figure it out that fast?" Hanna asked Emily completely surprised.

"Some of us actually pay attention in history Hanna." Emily said smiling.

"Well I sure don't, that class is my one-way ticket for a sleeping spree." Hanna said.

Spencer and Aria laughed.

"So now that we're all here, you guys ready to go?" Aria asked.

"Let's hit it."

* * *

><p>The party was just as crowded as they thought, everybody they knew was there. The house was covered in Halloween decorations and on the inside neon lights flashed in time to the music playing. People everywhere were dancing to the beat and the large haunted house was in view a few feet next to the house.<p>

Aria and Hanna immediately dove into the party chatting and dancing with as many people as they could, while Emily made her way over to the drinks table.

Spencer wasn't sure how many guys and even girls had already tried pulling a move on her, she danced with a few but quickly denied their requests. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off Emily. Had she always felt this way about her? Spencer was after all, the one who was always more protective of Emily than anyone else. Perhaps this was more than just out of the friendship code. But tonight Emily had looked so stunning, and she was currently standing by herself at the drinks table. Spencer figured that if there was any better given chance to express her feelings, she would take it now.

Built up on confidence, Spencer held up the edges of her gown and attempted to walk quickly through the huge heated mobs of people to get to Emily. With her crown almost falling off, she neared the drinks table, what she saw however shattered her confidence into pieces.

A blonde girl with shoulder length hair dressed as a genie stood with Emily flirting away and blatantly eyeing her up and down in her costume. Emily seemed like she was thinking about something before she continued chatting with her. Upon seeing this Spencer turned around feeling desperately disappointed and knowing she had lost her chance. _Told you, you should have acted earlier._

* * *

><p>"I'd be happy to take you on a date, I'm sure I'll be more than what you need." Samara said smirking.<p>

"Thanks Samara, but I'm trying to figure out things with a girl that I really like right now." Emily said rubbing her arm and looking off in the distance.

"Oh I see…I'm cool with that, so there's no chance of me getting your number then?" Samara asked feigning sadness and doing a slight pout.

Emily elegantly raised an eyebrow giving her an expression that said "What do you think?"

"Alright then." Samara backed up a little holding up her hands in surrender.

"At least you can have my number." She said scribbling some digits onto a napkin and handing it to Emily.

"Only to hang out as friends." Emily said smiling softly.

"You got it…Call me some time babe." Samara said winking and walking off back into the party.

Emily smiled at her. She had to find Spencer, it was now or never.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked past a girl dressed as a nurse and a guy dressed as a police officer making out heavily next to the pool table. She ran into Hanna who looked like someone that had been partying all night with her hair a complete mess holding a beer cup in her hand.<p>

"Hey Spence, I'm gonna go grab a beer!" Hanna shouted.

She began stumbling towards the drink table when Spencer grabbed her arm.

"You already have a beer in your hand Hanna!" Spencer grabbed Hanna's wrist and showed her the cup.

"Oh hey, when did I pick up one of these?" Hanna looked questioningly at the cup that was in her hand.

Spencer just sighed and pulled Hanna aside.

"How much did you have to drink?" Spencer questioned.

"I think like four or maybe five cups…Wait…No, maybe six…is six cups larger than five?"

"Okay, I think it's time you let up on the drinks for tonight." Spencer said taking the cup from Hanna's hand as she was still entirely sober.

*Hiccup* "I think so too" Hanna responded in her drunken haze.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get Aria to keep an eye on you okay?" Spencer said.

"No problem, I'll be right here." Hanna plopped down on a nearby couch.

"Good girl, don't move." Spencer pointed a finger at her.

She turned around and went in search of Aria. After a few minutes, she found Aria with Noel dressed up as a football player who was leaning against a table talking about his new guitar solo that he was doing.

"Hey Spence what's up?" Aria asked.

"Hey can you excuse us for a while Noel? Aria needs to come help me assist someone." Spencer said making eye-contact with Aria.

"Sure Spencer."

Noel went over to talk to Sean while Spencer pulled Aria through the crowd to the couch where Hanna was sitting. She was busy playing with the braids on her Britney Spears wig.

"Can you keep an eye on Hanna for me? I'm going to go look for Emily, I have no idea how much Hanna drank but by the looks of it, it had to have been a lot." Spencer spoke loudly.

"Yeah, no problem." Aria said just as loudly.

Having made up her mind, Spencer decided that she was going to go talk to Emily either way. She hoped that even if Emily rejected her feelings they could still stay best friends and Spencer would finally be able to express her inner feelings.

"Thanks Aria" Spencer smiled at her, Aria returned the smile.

As she was turning to leave, Spencer heard Hanna shouting out.

"Hey Spence! If you see Aria, can you tell her to come chill with me!"

"Hanna, I'm right next to you!" Aria shouted, waving to try and get Hanna's attention.

Spencer just shook her head laughing, Hanna was a total happy drunk.

Just as Spencer was exiting the house, she ran right into Emily in the doorway.

Emily's eyes brightened as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hey Spencer, do you want to go check out the haunted house with me?"

"Sure Emily, but listen can I talk to you about something important."

_Could she be telling me what I think she's going to say?_ Emily thought.

"Of course Spence, let's talk there." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Lots of people were entering the haunted house. There were many sorts of arrangements like the monsters and ghosts popping out, realistic bats flying around, and all the real sound effects of screams. It was the perfect assortment of a horror theme.<p>

Spencer led Emily past a fake puddle of blood and underneath a cobweb. A robotic spider lunged at them and Emily screamed slightly.

"Don't worry those are definitely fake." Spencer assured Emily.

"I'm not worried when I'm with you Spence." Emily replied coyly.

Spencer smiled and blushed slightly.

They came across an empty room with lit-up fun-house mirrors arranged in a circle. Around the room there were velvet curtains drawn up on each side, it created a very comfy feature to the room.

Spencer entered it with Emily and went right up to a mirror that made her look extremely fat. She also went up to a mirror that made her look super short.

"Hey Em, don't you think I should try out for baseball? I think I'd be perfect for shortstop." Spencer humorously said.

"Real funny Spence." Emily said trying to contain her laughter.

Spencer loved hearing Emily's angelic laugh. Once they tried out a few more mirrors with Spencer succeeding in making Emily laugh with each good humored joke she made, she began what she wanted to tell her in the first place. They had settled into a comfortable mood next to each other leaning against a mirror that created a reflection of them in a rectangle.

"Emily." She said gently, causing Emily to look up and meet Spencer's eyes.

"Lately I've been having feelings for someone. Someone that's really close to me, they are one of my best friends that I wish I could be more with."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled at Spencer. Hoping that her true feelings weren't showing.

"That's great Spencer! I'm happy for you, who is it?" Emily asked curiously.

Spencer took a deep breath…_here goes_.

"It's you." Spencer said, half-expecting Emily to have backed away from her right then and there. However Emily just stood there looking even more surprised than when Spencer told her she liked someone. Spencer took this as her cue to continue explaining.

"Everybody was always wondering why I was so protective of you, at first I thought it was just because you're my best friend and I care a lot about you. Lately though, I've actually had many thoughts about you…about us…and I realize that I do care about you as more than a friend. I finally admitted to myself that I liked you when I saw that girl flirting with you. I was frustrated with myself for not being able to tell you that I liked you. Emily, I want to spend my future with you and to be your girlfriend. We can take that first step together, you just have to want it too. So…will you be my girlfriend?

Spencer looked expectantly at Emily who was smiling now, with tears in her eyes. Spencer took this as a good sign that she wasn't going to run anytime soon, but she still hadn't said anything.

Spencer was just about to start reconsidering what she said when she felt a pair of deliciously soft lips press against her own. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck backing Spencer up against a mirror closing the space between their bodies. Spencer was so surprised that when she finally registered what was happening she placed her arms around Emily's waist and leaned more into the kiss, the mirrors reflecting their actions. Spencer's heart swelled with love and affection, Emily had felt the same way all along. Emily flicked her tongue on Spencer's bottom lip and lightly bit down. Spencer moaned slightly and granted her access, their tongues fighting for dominance. She loved the taste of Emily; it was a mix of tears and the faintest of cherry blossoms. When they broke apart for air, Spencer was panting slightly and Emily began placing light butterfly kisses on Spencer's collarbone and neck before nuzzling her and then resting against her in their embrace.

"That's a definite yes." Emily said grinning brightly and savoring the moment.

"And for the record, that girl was only a friend."

"Well I'm glad, because now I can tell you just how super sexy and hot you look in your costume." Spencer joked laughing.

"You sure have a way with words." Emily said smiling and burying her face more into Spencer's neck.

Spencer smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head, lightly rocking their bodies a little.

"So should we tell Hanna and Aria?" Spencer said to Emily.

"Mmm not just yet, right now I just want to spend this perfect moment with you." Emily replied.

"I couldn't agree more." Spencer said, hugging Emily closer enjoying the light scent of her perfume.

"Spence."

"Hmm?"

"This is the best surprise anybody could've ever given me on Halloween."


End file.
